


Promptimus Prime

by Executortionist



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, a series of 5 very short prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Executortionist/pseuds/Executortionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of five very random prompts.</p>
<p>1. Sentinel Prime // Optimus Prime // Club<br/>2. Arcee // Blaster // Turned On<br/>3. First Aid // Red Alert // Irresponsible<br/>4. Trailbreaker // Elita One // Damaged<br/>5. Galvatron // Frenzy // Awkward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promptimus Prime

**Author's Note:**

> Hua, here you go! Some very short drabbles, ranging from 150 to 400-ish words, I hope you enjoy! It's also a mix of universes, but they can really be imaged as any one universe, I imagine.

**1\. SENTINEL PRIME // OPTIMUS PRIME // CLUB (Bayverse AU - Pre-War)**

"So the Matrix has chosen another one..." A booming voice rang out in a once named Orion Pax's- now Optimus Prime's eerily dark apartment. It was his last day there, and they- the senate- had taken the liberty to empty it for him. Typical, and unwelcome.

The voice was deep and grating and reminded Optimus strangely of his past caregiver, Sentinel Prime. The voice had the same frequency and wavelength, but there was shuffling- a clear sign that the mystery bot was not alone in the invasion of his old rooms. "Who's there?"

There was a brief few minutes of silence as the shuffling continued and Optimus heard a few clangs and angry mutters. A different voice this time spoke up, ignoring his question.

"Orion Pax, now named Optimus Prime; you have hereby been excepted into an exclusive club only for ones that share the title of Prime and have therefore been accepted by the Matrix, and upon this wisdom granted to us- we hereby greet you-"

Many voiced chimed in at this point. The maybe-Sentinel and at least for others said in synchronized harmony: "To Club Prime!"

The lights in the apartment flickered on- revealing not the regular white lights, but brightly coloured strobe lights ranging from green to pink to deep blue. Optimus was nearly blinded as the now revealed Sentinel and other Primes' started some strange ritualistic dance and chant around him. Like it or not, he was now officially part of 'Club Prime'.

**2\. ARCEE // BLASTER // TURNED ON**

"What the frag?" Arcee couldn't help but watch in a horrified sort of interest as Blaster vibrated across the floor and towards her, his backside sparking. It looked incredibly uncomfortable, but the normal, almost disinterested look on his face argued otherwise. Blaster was acting like this was some sort of normal occurrence.

"What it the name of Primus are you doing?" Her question was answered only when Blaster vibrated past her, and seemingly now towards Optimus. Over his shoulder, the only thing he said was:

"I'm turned on!"

And that wasn't even what she asked...

**3\. FIRST AID // RED ALERT // IRRESPONSIBLE (MTMTE)**

Red Alert really needed to stop trying to dig through metal. He really, really needed to stop- or at least, that was the opinion of one medic by the name of First Aid. After all, he was always the one to have to undent and patch up those fingers, and it was such a waste to always have them in such a deplorable state.

First Aid really needed to stop worrying over cosmetics, in the opinion of one security officer by the name of Red Alert. Finger dents shouldn't have gotten in the way of the safety of everyone on board- and he kept hearing things! The faintest of scratches along the floors, voices surrounding him in the halls-

That deep, echoing "Kill me... Kill me..." from the lower floors of the Lost Light. He needed to figure out what it was- he needed to- needed-

He needed to calm down, according to First Aid.

However, at the end of the day, when the distant lights of stars were just that and jobs had been completed to satisfaction; Red Alert would be grateful for his fixed fingers in the end, as he trailed them up his medic's legs and sides, when he cupped that unmasked face, fingers dent-free and with all his nerves intact.

He was grateful, because without First Aid's worrying, he wouldn't be able to bask in these simple pleasures.

**4\. TRAILBREAKER // ELITA ONE // DAMAGED**

Under the rubble of Iacon, a group of bots searched endlessly for an important member of their team. Missing, she was- but not lost. Not dead. They couldn't let themselves think that as they they observed the ruins of a once great city. Overturning rubble at this point just seemed like a hopeless task-

Until one comm came through. "Optimus! Trailbreaker calling in from the South end of Iacon's main street, near that old Chronosmith shop! I've found her- status is damaged but alive!"

Optimus was relieved- Elita One was safe. His one and only was alive. Fixable. The looming presence of aloneness subsided, replaced with worry and a sense of certainty. "Trailbreaker, this is Optimus Prime. We are on our way."

**5\. GALVATRON // FRENZY // AWKWARD (RID)**

Sat beside each other on a too small bench and locked in a room meant for only those whom the Decepticons had tired of, Frenzy sat beside a fuming Galvatron. He figured he ought to say something, but the crushing rage radiating off the much larger mech only served to make him cringe in on himself. This was all his fault- he knew. If he hadn't played that stupid prank on Soundwave, and if Galvatron hadn't already been kicking and screaming and crushing things, then they wouldn't be here.

As it were, for Frenzy, an awkward silence permeated the air of the small room, and as soon as he opened his mouth- whether to make a stupid joke about the situation or to apologize, he would never find out, for as soon as he started, "So..."

"Shut up, useless cassette scum! Never speak in my presence again, or so help me, I will crush that pathetic processor of yours with my bare hands!" That shut Frenzy up real quick.

And back to the awkward silence it was...

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?


End file.
